Every Magic Comes With A Price
by AndieEvilRegal
Summary: Hi all! This fanfic is about Once Upon a Time. Here portrays the moment immediately after the curse was broken from the last episode of season one. The focus is on Regina / EvilQueen and throughout history will have SwanQueen's moments.
1. Chapter 1

_"Every magic comes with a price"_

This phrase was echoing in her head as the latest events passed like a film that left a bitter taste in the end. Regina sat in Henry's bed clutching the pillow that kept his smell. _"My son"_ she thinks _"How could this finish like this? Was my happiness, my best chance, our best chance together"_. Then she recaps his suspicion about Rumple _"From the beginning, it was up to all that the curse was broken..."_. Regina's eyes are teary, a blend of hatred and bitterness but also relief for Henry's life. She says to herself:

- Oh Emma Swan, I just wanted you away, but you insist on sticking around... too much".

A tear comes to her lips and then sees a purple cloud in the distance. Regina arrives near the window and soon feels a bittersweet taste of it all.

After all, after 28 years, the Evil Queen would be back... The magic is coming.

~ / ~

Emma and Henry were still in hospital when the nurse pointed out the window and they saw the purple smoke taking over town. Emma without understanding anything asked:

- What is that?

- Something bad. Henry responds.

Emma looks at Henry and says putting her arm over his shoulder and bringing him close to her:

- No matter what it is, we're together again.

Henry looks at Emma and smiled thinking _"Now… yes, she believes in me. And everything will be different now."_

~ / ~

The purple smoke had taken over the city while everyone still felt the impact of having back your memories, a kind of conflict by having two identities now, they were still recognizing each other.

Snow White and Prince Charming were embraced next to 7 Dwarfs, Snow was eager to reconnect with her daughter when Emma arrives with Henry. After all embrace reliving a family moment desired for long 28 years, the issue of that purple cloud turn to be the center of conversation.

- Who did it? What was that smoke? Question one of the Dwarves.

- Magic. Responds to Blue Fairy coming against them. - Here, I can feel.

- Magic? In Storybrooke? Henry asks in surprise. - You are the Blue Fairy, do something magical.

- This is not as simple Henry. No wand, no fairy dust. Things are complicated now.

- Come to the person responsible for bringing this... The Queen. Leroy concludes.

- Yes, the Queen! Exclaim the other Dwarves. - Let's get her!

Emma recalls that Regina was with her all the time, only ran away when the curse was broken, it would not be right to accuse her falsely.

- No. Wait. Emma interrupts. – Wasn't Regina.

A cluster of people go running toward Regina's house. Archie comes running to warn them that the intention is to kill her and everyone goes straight there too.

Dr. Whale leads the group that arrives first doing a bang at the door of mayor's house. Regina opens with a sarcastic smile and says:

- Can I help you?

- That smile... It will not last forever. Whale answers. - You took everything from us and now...

- What? Regina interrupts in a more sarcastic tone. - Are you going to kill me?

- At some point but first you must suffer.

- I heard it was already suffering enough for us all. Regina responds angrily pushing Whale back. - That's right. Do you wanna see your Queen? She emphasizes. - Well, my dears... Here... she IS! Regina says trying to cast magic on the people there but does not work and she finds herself in a vulnerable moment. "What happened? Why did not work?" She asks to herself. Then she feels Whale hands grabbing her arms and pressing her against the wall.

- Where were we? He asks.

At that moment she hears the voice of Emma:

- Let her go! Let her go!

_"Why? Why did she come here to save me...?"_ Regina was thinking while watching Emma dealing with Whale and then Charming too. So Snow turns to everyone and says:

- And Regina's death will not bring answers. She needs to be locked up… for her safety and more importantly, for our.

Regina heard these words with sarcasm, she knew deep down that would recover her powers and would soon be free to use it as she pleased, even to have Henry back.

_"Everyone would pay for this. Emma Swan, you stepped on my way, you want to take Henry from me, broke my curse... And yet, why the hell can't I get rid of you off my mind?"_ Regina thought angrily inside the cell after trying to use magic to escape without success.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was trying to sleep but the last events don't stop moving in her mind, maybe was because of having so much to absorb at the same time. She was thinking _"I waited for so long to meet my parents and I would never imagine that they would be Snow White and Prince Charming, that my son would be adopted by Evil Queen, that magic exists indeed and…"_, Emma turns to the other side of the bed. _"Well, at least I saved my son"_. It reminded the anger that she felt about Regina when she found out that was all true, the wrangle between them when Henry was at the hospital. _"She seems really love Henry… in her own way… But how the hell she was getting like that?"_. Emma changes her position again _"Oh, what am I saying? Look at me… neither I think that I would fall in love again one day"._ Then she is overcome with fatigue and ends up falling asleep.

It was morning and Emma was starting another work day. When she arrives at the office she sees Regina lying in what could be called bed and thinks about the irony on the situation, since Regina so often wanted to see her arrested. Emma arrives near the cell, sees the face of Regina and thinks _"well… sleeping everyone seems harmless, even the Evil Queen. Here I am dealing with prince, princess and queen in a small town when they should be accustomed with castles and whatever else to... And to think it was because of this woman that I grew up without my parents… and now, looking asleep, she doesn't seem capable of it"_. Emma is distracted for a while contemplating Regina, then Regina opens her eyes, realizes the situation and asks:

- Will you be watching me sleep Miss Swan? I didn't know that was part of your job.

Regina says wryly when sitting on the bed leaving Emma slightly flushed and Emma tries to hide.

- Hey, I brought breakfast for you.

- I'm not hungry, thanks. Regina says drily looking to the side.

- Are you sure? Emma insists.

- What? Are you worried about me now?

Emma looks at her, takes a deep breath and says:

- With Henry, yes.

Regina looks at Emma, thinks a bit and says:

- Ok, gives me coffee.

~/ ~

Meanwhile, the uproar in the city was held by Snow and Charming for everyone to return to their routine. Thus, the city would not turn chaos.

~ / ~

At the sheriff's office, Emma gets a call to help Snow and Charming. She turns to Regina saying:

- Now I have to go help clean up the mess you started.

- Everything was fine before you arrived Miss Swan. Regina provoked.

Emma was going to retort when she realized it would take too long and she had to leave.

- I have no time for your accusations now, I have better things to do.

Emma grabbed her keys and left. Regina felt angry with her words more than she would like. Then she realizes that someone was entering the office:

- Having fun, dearie? I never thought to see our beloved Mayor Mills in Storybrooke's prison.

Regina looks to Gold with an ice smile and asks:

- What do you want?

- It seems you still can't use magic.

- No. Responds Regina frustrated.

- What do you think is missing, dearie? Or are you liking stay here enjoying the companionship of Miss Swan?

Regina blushed unintentionally and Gold realized.

- Ooh, is our dear Evil Queen having some kind of secret feeling? Gold questions sarcastic.

- What do you want here, Gold? Do you came to help me or what? Regina retaliates with anger and impatience.

- That's it, dearie! That's what you need. Gold smiled ironically to Regina and left the place.

Regina puts her hands on the grids and lowers her head, breathes gasping taked by anger not knowing if it's because of being arrested or missing Henry or by the curse have been broken or just because of Emma or… because it all together. She raises her head, takes a deep breath and returns to sit in bed. The way would be waiting until dawn.

~ / ~

Throughout the day people in the town went back to its everyday tasks with the help of Snow, Charming, Emma and even Henry. He was indeed cheerful with all that was happening, he always waited for this moment and was also eager to learn the Enchanted Forest's activities such as horse riding and sword use. However, he also had a worry: Regina. After all, she was his mother and the idea of seeing her arrested was not pleasant.

- Emma, till when my mom will be arrested? Henry asks while they are coming home.

- I don't know we have to settle it yet.

Emma for a bit realizes the worry of Henry and asks:

- Even though... you know, the Evil Queen, you care about her, isn't it?

- She is my mom, bothers me seeing her arrested, don't you?

- What?

- Don't you bother?

- Well... I... I can't answer that yet, kid.

This question reminds how, yet that morning, she was distracted by seeing Regina's semblant while she was sleeping. And this caused her a blend of awkwardness.

~ / ~

Regina could feel the magic, but couldn't find a way to master it. It was 2am and she kept trying to open prison's door about an hour ago. That's too long for those who don't have much patience. _"What the hell! I need to have my son back!"_. She thought with so much despair and anger. The door finally opened. She stopped and looked open door for a moment and said _"I did it... Idid it!"_. And so she went toward home.

~ / ~

The next morning, Emma arrives at the office. And again reminded of the previous morning when he encountered Regina sleeping. She didn't know why but deep down would like see her again as if she were vulnerable and… Emma suddenly stops. The jail door was open and there was no one inside.

- What the hell! She escaped!

Emma let the breakfast on the table and runs out.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina had gone home, nothing like being back at home and able to enjoy the comfort. Once she arrived, took a shower and tried to sleep, she knew that in the morning the sheriff would look for her and her house would be the first. And she knew exactly what was going to argue.

The sun has invaded the room when Regina woke up, looked at the clock and stood up. It did not take an hour for her to hear the bang on his door. Ready, went downstairs, she barely opened the door and the sheriff went into his house pulling her by the arm, pushing her against the hallway wall.

- What the hell you think you're doing? - Emma spoke through gritted teeth, looking deep into her eyes.

- What did you think Miss Swan? Thought I would still locked in that place with you waking me up and bringing me breakfast every day? - Regina replied feeling the sheriff holding her tightly.

She could feel her body against Emma's and, on the bottom, the idea of being treated well would not be so bad if she wasn't in prison.

- How did you get out?

- I think you better let me, Swan.

Emma dropped Regina, the shock caused by contact with the mayor's body caused discomfort she preferred not understand at that time. She had to keep her head thinking clearly, she already knew that Regina should be prepared with some argument.

- Well sheriff - Regina began walking from the hallway to the living room. - I know very well that people in this town hate me enough to kill me at this very moment just to get revenge. But ... - She stopped pacing and turned to Emma, who was following close behind. - I imagine that Henry did not want this to happen and... well... me neither, of course.

Emma rolled her eyes and was about to speak when Regina interrupted.

- I mean... nor would I want him to suffer because of me.

Hearing Regina talk, she remembered what Henry had said. She looked deep into Regina's brown eyes and indeed she spoke the truth. So Emma reconsidered.

- Ok, Regina... Let's get to the point. What do you want?

Regina walked over to Emma, looking closely at those green eyes and in a teasing tone said:

- You know very well what I want.

For a moment Emma felt a chill in the spine, she felt the scent of the mayor and needed to keep her concentration. On the other hand, Regina could feel the effect of her words on Emma and almost smirked.

- What you want will not be so easy to get, you know that. - Emma provoked coming closer.

So Regina felt her heart leap for a moment. - It's not my style to give up what I want, Miss Swan. - Answered trying to keep control over the situation and walked away. - I propose a deal.

- And what deal would that be?

- As you may know, I want Henry back. - Regina took a deep breath and paused. - But for this I know he does not want me to use magic and do not hurt anyone. And... therefore, I won't do any of it and you set me free. You have my word.

Emma stared at Regina in order to understand the dimension that would be if she accept the agreement.

- Regina, this will not be enough to calm people down against you.

- Well... In this regard sheriff, I believe that is part of your work.

Emma briefly considered Regina's words. She knew she would have to deal with people's revolt, but then she had Henry and might be worth taking a chance. And she knew exactly that Regina had hit her weak spot.

- Okay - Emma agreed. - Let's see if this deal will work then. - And reached for Regina. - Deal?

- Deal. - Regina answered and returned Emma's gesture.

Then she felt an electric current through her body by feeling Emma's skin. Emma felt the same. The two stood still looking at each other and feeling the touch of another for a moment, getting carried away by the wave that hit them.

- Er... So… I'm glad you came, Miss Swan. - Regina finally said heading toward the door.

Emma followed, still slightly bewildered about what she had just felt. At the door, before leaving, she looked into Regina's eyes looking for signs that she had felt the same. With that, the two still looked for an instant. Regina was looking for the same signs in Emma's eyes. So both had their respective answers. Emma went away.

…

Regina closed the door and stood still for a few moments there, leaning against the door, she lowered her guard and felt the emotion emerge. She tried to control but it was inevitable. A tear rolled down her face and her thoughts were still stuck on the person who just left. She could still smell the scent present in the hall. She took a deep breath trying to inhale the scent that she knew she could never feel closer. For a moment she let her mind wander on the idea of feeling Emma closer, to hold her and... She recalled when the sheriff arrived grabbing her arm and pushing her against the wall. She wished that moment would be repeated but with other feelings and intentions involved. Another tear rolled down.

By this time it was impossible to deny that she felt nothing for Emma. On the other hand, Regina still could not conceive entirely that idea, it was too surreal that this was happening.

…

Emma got in the car, heart pounding. She leaned her head on the seat without getting out of the place. She could not stop wondering why, although deep down she knew well what these feelings meant. But she had to avoid _"It is not possible, this cannot be happening! And just with who?! Oh Emma Swan, when you think life was already surreal enough... You are interested in the last person who you should not be!"_ Emma looked once more to the mansion realizing that she was still standing there. She wondered what Regina would be doing now. _"Certainly, trying to handle with the same feeling as me."_ Emma remembered the agreement and that it would certainly bring a lot of headaches. Then started the car and left.


End file.
